


Cute drabbles of Cecil to Carlos and Carlos to Cecil

by StringTheori



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: It's really short, M/M, POCecil, Takes place during 'One Year Later', Tumblr Prompt, and more tags will be added as it goes, carlos is fluffy, shameless fluff, shameless shameless fluff, the scene, this is all just a bunch of drabbles, you know the scene - the one by the arbys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StringTheori/pseuds/StringTheori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>little shorts I write for Welcome to Night Vale either for my own enjoyment, the enjoyment of others or, most important, the enjoyment of Purpz.</p><p>Will likely contain making out, sex, swears. For now, there is hugging and Carlos needing comfort.</p><p>If I replied to a prompt on tumblr for you, likely it is here. I don't know how to link names :</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Year Later

**Author's Note:**

> SexyBaldwin on tumblr posted a little prompt and I responded to it thusly. The prompt:  
> "As a bonus, imagine Cecil hugging Carlos very carefully after the events of One Year later, because after all Carlos was badly injured, and then being almost crushed by an unexpected but very welcome bear hug from Carlos."

"Carlos?" His straight white teeth are no where to be seen. Carlos is little more then a dark figure in bloodstained flannel on the hood of his car - even his hair is gone, hidden under a swath of bandages Cecil assumes comes from a scrape on his head. He hopes so, at any rate. "Is there anything science related we need to test? Is that why you called?"

Carlos blinks once and shakes his head. Carlos looks down to his hands. They tremble, and from the quick glance of Carlos to Cecil, Cecil knows that Carlos knows he sees it too. “No,” Carlos says. “After tonight, I just… I just wanted to see you, Cecil.”

Oh. Cecil tries to squirrel away those words to pour over later, to squeak, to soothe the hurt in his soul, but his memory flags. The night hurts him as it did Carlos and that trophy digs deep into his palms.

"Oh. Uhm…" And Cecil is by the car, against Carlos’ knees. No lavender chewing gum scent today, only the dark metallic night and a heavy stink of fear. Cecil opens his arms, awkward tension shuddering in his belly. "Uhm, uh, may I—"

Carlos uses lavender shampoo, perhaps body lotion. Cecil knows this from the heavy weight of the scientist against his chest and thick strong arms that clutch tight around his shoulders. Cecils nose is suddenly against Carlos’ dark temple. They are so close he sees that Carlos has freckles on his ear lobe. Cecil smells lavender - the flower, the scientist, not the gum - and leans against Carlos as much as he dares. Wounds, he remembers somewhere in the back of his mind as he hugs Carlos back so very, very gently. 

"I just wanted to see you." says the shaking man in Cecils arms with his mouth hot against Cecils vest shoulder and Cecil is positive Carlos is able to hear the pound of Cecils hearts. Carlos says the words in a thick and aching tone, so sad and desperate. He speaks of science and innocence and does not release Cecil from their hug.

Oh, thinks Cecil. He rubs Carlos’ back and Carlos squeezes him, though he keeps talking. He thinks then: I am not going to remember this for the air, am I?

He doesn’t remember the exactness of the moment. Later, he lies on air about how the car happens. Their hug is just for them. The listeners of Night Vale never need to know of Carlos’ body lotion, how he shakes after near death, or how when he needs comfort, he hugs and does so so fiercely that even his attempt at stoicism melts away.

Cecil is okay with that.


	2. Behind the Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt by floating-cats on tumblr.  
> "High school theatre AU where Cecil is the overworked stage manager and Carlos came in to help build sets because he’s good with his hands and ends up getting roped into the cast and Cecil has to help him overcome stage fright."

"Are you sure this is where it goes?"

"No, idiot - the script says LEFT, not RIGHT, good fuck — CECIL. CECIL WHERE ARE YOU."

"—Are the stages even ready yet?"

"You mean the set?"

"Where the fuck is Cecil."

"CECIL."

Cecil is behind the thick rear curtain. He crouches with his head in his hands and fingers deep in messy black curls. Voices echo in the back. He hears each footstep clearly (and is in fact keeping tabs on what they say and need)(a list is in the works). 

Just - just for now, for two seconds, Cecil needs to be Cecil behind the curtain before he steps out as the Wizard. He’s received word Steve is quitting and leaving them with  _Telly_. Neither of them are very good but at least Steve is able to put together stages without too much of a set up. Telly has the imagination of a very boring rock.

Telly has trouble cutting paper in a straight line.

Cecil tries not to scream. He breathes instead.

"Is this the theatre?" A voice says above his head and to the left. Cecil say nothing and distracts himself with a press of his thumb to closed eyes. The voice clears its throat. "I’m in the search for the theatre hall, Miss Josie sent me in order to assist. I’m hoping you can show me where to go?"

"This is the curtain closet," says Cecil into his palms. "And the only time I’ll ever be in a closet."

Silence.

Something cold pokes him in the kidney. Cecil looks up through a haze of mussed hair and slim brown fingers. A young man roughly his age stares down at him. The new man has a large nose and mouth, his head shaved on the sides with an unruly three inch hair  _fluff_  on the top. 

The young man in all his crooked glasses and slightly too thick eyebrows glory grins, his teeth bright and white and straight. “There you are.”

Cecil forget what his skin feels like or how words work. He stares.

He falls in love.


	3. You are organic, listeners!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil talks about how you are awesome.
> 
> Yes, you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really liked this bit.
> 
> The art is mine, tyvm. Please do not use. You can see more at onlyn0zomi.tumblr.com

Cecil leans towards the mic and holds tight to the notes as if they will run away without his attention. The memories of the comments Carlos makes are fresh in his mind. His words poke at Cecil, bothering the older man endlessly. ‘Too fat’, says Carlos. ‘The plain one, you don’t understand, Cecil, look at you.’ Cecil never looks at himself. Carlos never asks.

'I'm not calling for personal reasons', Carlos says each time he calls. 'I'm not calling for personal reasons.'

'Okay.' is all Cecil says to that. And then, suddenly: 'I am calling for personal reasons.'

On the date they talk, Carlos says ‘too fat, the plain one, you don’t understand, Cecil, look at you’ and this part of the date hurts Cecil. He thinks, no, he  **knows** Carlos is indeed perfect in face and form no matter what it is those silly magazines say.

He clears his throat and taps the papers on the table. “And now, a station editorial. Listeners, a lot has been made about the topic of beauty. And I don’t think we, in the media…”

 


End file.
